Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{58}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $7$ $\sqrt{58}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{58}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{7}{\sqrt{58}}$ $=\dfrac{7\sqrt{58} }{58}$